


A Strange Tale

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Clea had always had a strange life
Relationships: Clea Strange & Dormammu, Clea Strange & Umar, Clea Strange/Stephen Strange
Series: February Fast Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 2





	A Strange Tale

Clea had always had a strange life

Her mother tries to kill her regularly

And her uncle is a tyrant

But she always returns to their home

Because it is hers as well

The silver haired girl has a dark heritage

But her soul is as pure and noble as her hair

It's no wonder she attracted the Sorcerer Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is good, Clea is a very new character to me and I am not very familiar with her so I apologize if this sucks


End file.
